Theodora Stonewall
Theodora "Theo" De Vries is a loyal soldier enlisted in the Stormwind Army. She currently serves as a cavalier in the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade and holds the rank of Knight-Captain. A simple woman at heart, she is renowned for her easy-going nature and skills in horsemanship. =Description= ---- Tall and hardy with a trimmed physique, Theodora carries the appearance of a woman well-acquainted to the physical demands of work and war. She stands at 5'10" (178 cm) and weighs approximately 160 lbs. (73 kg.) Her build, while powerful, still maintains subtle curves, and she looks to be at the peak of health and vitality. Theodora is said to equally represent both her parents in facial structure and features, having the soft oval shape of her mother and the strong, vibrant blue eyes of her father. A distinct burn scar is set across her face, leaving the affected eye blind and useless. She wears a leather eye patch to cover the area in an attempt to minimize the grotesqueness of her injury. In terms of upkeep, she maintains her light brown hair in an abruptly short cut and keeps her overall appearance clean and natural. =Early History= ---- Theodora was born alongside her twin brother, Bertrand, to Eustacia and Theodore De Vries in the years proceeding the First War. Upbringing To be revised. Enlistment To be revised. =Military Career= ---- Theodora's career in the Stormwind Army has lasted nearly two decades, spanning over several engagements, wars, and campaigns. The Third War To be added. The Burning Crusade To be added. The Northrend Campaign To be added. The Cataclysm To be added. Pandaria To be added. =Recent Activity= ---- To be revised. =Personality= ---- Like her father before her, Theodora is a sincere and honest individual with a developed sense of duty and personal ethics. She is noble, proud, and confident in her ability as a soldier, and is sometimes accused of being arrogant because of it. At other times, she is seen as merciless and overbearing in her pursuits, giving little heed to tact and sensitivies as she works tirelessly towards a goal. Despite her relentlessness, those closest to Theodora know her to be extremely kind-hearted and compasionate. However, while her selflessness is genuine, it often causes her to suffer in silence, and she frequently isolates herself in short spells as a result. Ultimately, she bounces back from any feelings of despair or unfortunate events, and will take matters into her own hands to set them right again. Life Philosophies Theodora is a woman defined by her sense of duty and work ethics. Born into peasantry, she values hard work and perseverance and expects others - regardless of station - to follow the same vein of philosophy. At the forefront of her beliefs is that of duty - duty to the House of Wrynn, to kin, and to personal honor. Quirks, Idiosyncrasies, and Trivia *Theodora is a frequent patron of the Pig and Whistle and can occasionally be seen transporting barrels of Mirwood Mead into the taverns around Stormwind - and even into Stormwind Keep itself. *Theodora has an appetite that can only be described as "voracious." She's particularly fond of anything in the "meats and potato" category and is equally drawn to fruity desserts. *Due to her upbringing, Theodora has a natural inclination for waking up well before sunrise. What she does during these pre-dawn hours varies; her more favored activities include physical training, tending to her horses, and smoking her pipe. *Theodora has a profound love for wildflowers. She usually maintains a fresh collection within her sleeping quarters and when on deployment will fashion herself a nosegay to keep somewhere on her person. * When off-duty, Theodora frequently roams about Mirwood preforming odd-jobs for the populace - doing anything from repairs and deliveries to construction. She is also particularly popular among town's children for her standing as a knight and can often be seen giving 'lessons' and 'demonstrations.' =Possessions= ---- * "Kindness" '''- A holy blade that is Theodora's primary weapon in battle. This enchanted shortsword was forged and blessed by Father Thomas Hohenheim, a clergymen of the Church of the Holy Light, to commemorate both her devotion and her service to the people of Stormwind. With it, she is able to manifest the power of holy fire upon her foes - a skill believed possible due to her unshakable willpower and faith in the Light. * '''Longbow - A beautifully crafted weapon made and gifted to Theodora by Ranger-Lord Grayloth Ke'tar of Fairpeak for her thirty-fifth birthday. Her routine includes daily practice of the bow - both on foot and on horseback. However, she rarely makes use of the weapon in battle, prefering the traditional swordsmanship above all. Still, if the situation calls for it, she can and will employ her bow with fairly decent accuracy. * Stormwind Heater Shield '- This standard-issued heater shield once belonged to Theodora's father and holds great sentimental value for the knight. While well-known for her skill with a shortsword, she is most deadly when paired with a shield, having mastered its use both in offense and defense. Engraved into the back is the following prayer: "''Light surround me; Light enfold me; Light protect me; Light watch over me." * '"Dragonrend" '- An enchanted thorium sword crafted by the finest smiths of Ironforge. The blade is etched with several intricate runes and bathed in perpetual flames, lending towards its lethality. Theodora recieved the weapon from Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair during the Post-Siege Dragon Crisis where he also awarded her the title of "Dragonslayer." She keeps the sword locked away for the most part, only taking it up when needed. =Relationships= ---- Family *Bertrand De Vries' - Theodora's twin brother and a Paladin Knight of the Holy Order of Saint Isaac. The two were inseparable in their youth, Bertrand always deferring to and following his sister's lead. Not particularly taking to the military drilling expected of soldiers of the regiment, Bertrand never climbed the ranks with the enthusiasm that his sister did. To this day he contently serves alongside his sister both as a friend and brother in arms.Elements from Bertrand De Vries as written by Maxen Montclair. *'Theodore De Vries''' - Theodora's father and her namesake, who also served as her devoted mentor and a knight of Stormwind. As a testament to her father's affection and their shared similarities, Theodora was often called "Theo Junior" or simply "Junior" among the members of her family. Theodore fell in the Third War while fighting alongside his daughter and the circumstances of his death still haunt her today. Friends and Acquaintances * Maxen Montclair - Theodora and her family have faithfully served the Duke of Westridge and his predessors for generations both in peace and war. She respects the Lord-Marshal as a war hero, diplomat, and commander and is fiercely loyal to his ideals and philosophies. *'Grayloth Ke'tar' - Sir Grayloth serves as a fellow Knight-Captain within the First Regiment. Although their interactions were intiially strained and laced with skepticism, Theodora has since grown to care and appreciate the old ranger as a comrade, mentor, and partner. Companions *'"Olympus"' - The massive mountain horse was once owned and then gifted to Theodora by Sir Grayloth Ke'tar following the theft of her destrier, Charlie. Despite the animal's stubborn and sometimes unpredictable personality, Theodora considers Olympus to be the prize of her stables and keeps him in close companionship. *'"Indus"' - The large adolescent wolf was also gifted to Theodora by Sir Grayloth. His coat is a dark gray, similar to his mother's, and he is one of the larger of the liter born from her and her mate. Theodora has a great love for Indus, and he keeps in close proximity, ready to protect his master with great voracity. Romances With most of her life having been spent in the military, Theodora's experience with romance was virtually non-existent. Over the years, she was subjected to several passing attempts made for her affections and met each one with varying degrees of indifference, citing her own "impossibly high" standards as the reason behind her rejections. However, rumors began to circulate concerning her closeness with Sir Grayloth, suggesting their fellowship had gone beyond the boundaries of camaraderie and into that of mutual affection. Recently, these whispers were put to rest and the two are now engaged to marry. =Citations= ---- =Commissions Gallery= ---- : QmOZev6.png|by AvannTeth TheoCom.jpg|by Keelerleah sketchtheoravietta.jpg|by Ravietta Theodora by ake tan.jpg|by ake-tan theo4.png|by Andarix hmhmhmhmhmhm.jpg|by Destr Final-WebVersion.png|by Karniz Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Human Category:Warriors Category:Brotherhood of the Horse Category:Soldiers Category:Cavalry Category:Westridge Cavaliers Category:Alliance Officers Category:House of De Vries